


Gone

by Trammel



Series: Out of the Wormhole [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Don't read if you haven't seen the movie!, Dont' hate me - hate Whedon, Gen, Howard Stark Hate Network, I'm Sorry, Meet me in the pit Wheeds, Spoilers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Defense Squad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes home after saving the world....again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

What are you doing? What are you doing?

Oh, falling apart again.

You are in the tower - you just got back - got back from saving the fucking world again. You walked into the penthouse and the first thing you did was call for Jarvis.

But Jarvis isn't there. Isn't Jarvis anymore. You hadn't really had time to understand that yet. The moment it hit you, the keys to your fabulous new car hit the floor, and you followed slowly behind.

You are sitting with your back pressed up against the wall. You want to get up. You want to move. Maybe pour a drink. Or ten. But you can't. You can't. Normally Jarvis would help you. He would talk you out of it, calm you down, get you out of your despair.

But he's not here. He's not. He's not - him, anymore. You saved him, but he's not him anymore.

He's not here.

And Bruce is gone who knows where. Off doing his lone wolf act after you beat the crap out of him. Well, not him, but him. The Other Guy won't want to talk to you for a long time.

And the others. All you can think of is their faces. Their faces when you tried to remind them what you had done - _flew a nuke up to space, anyone -_ what you had been willing to do, to show them that your motives were good. You wanted to do good. That's all you wanted to do.

Their faces. Just like his.

_You've disappointed me again, Anthony! Can't you do anything right?_

You guess you can't. You did it, you created that _thing._ All your efforts, all your trying. And it just ended up in more people dying. More destruction.

You clutch your hands to your stomach and let out a wail, but it doesn't drown out _his_ voice still in your head. Always in your head.

_You worthless brat! Always thinking about yourself. Nobody else._

No. You didn't mean to. You didn't. You wanted to save people.

So you let yourself cry. Hell, not even Jarvis is here anymore to see it. Here, you come crumbling down. It all comes crumbling down and everyone's gone. There's nobody here to see it.

Pepper? There's Pepper. Right. She'll be home tomorrow.

So you can see the disappointment in her eyes too.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie on Saturday, and I'm still processing all my feels....


End file.
